


束缚

by florence_ocean



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florence_ocean/pseuds/florence_ocean
Summary: 本文另具较重的秀森，还有轻度的泰树和极轻的玉树。
Relationships: Heath (X JAPAN)/Sugizo (LUNA SEA)
Kudos: 2





	束缚

**Author's Note:**

> 把旧文发一发，回坑找一找同好。

“Heath桑，过来。”

“嗯？”眼前的青年偏偏头，好像在确认着话中的确实含义。

“请过来嘛。”

“哦……” 他走过来，直视着我。即使在昏暗的房间里，我仍然能看到他眼里细润的光彩。

其实我知道他对这些事是无所谓，也不拘谨的。可是他微微蜷缩着的纤瘦身体，带着丝丝枉然的眼神，无意却带着邀请意味的微张嘴唇，以及在发丝映衬下白皙的肌肤，都给人一种雏妓第一次卖身时的那种既青涩又色气十足的观感。

隐隐感觉到微妙的气流在两人之间流动，可他却无任何动作。

是真的天然迟钝还是不自觉装出来的呢？我不禁猜想着。终于还是把头凑上去舔了舔他的脸。

没有反抗，可也没有欢迎。

是还在理性承受范围内吧，于是我伸手抱住了他，轻轻咬了咬耳垂。

轻轻的呼气声传来，我移开看了看，他闭上了双眼，双手还是无任何动作。

“Heath桑一点都不主动呢…..”我用埋怨一般的口气说着，却忍不住摸上他圆翘的臀部。

呼气声重了一些，但却没有回应我的抱怨。手下加重力道，然后感觉到他的腰往我身上挺了挺。

“你……”叹息似的声音有点哑，却有着共鸣般的磁性。

“怎么了，Heath桑？”一边卸掉碍事的装饰皮带，一边低头用舌头玩弄着小小的乳尖。

他没再作声，身体些许绷紧。头发遮住大半脸，在五官立体的脸上投下深邃的阴影。看起来，忍耐着肉体的愉悦似乎给他的心理带来更大的快感。

“虽然一直这么猜测着，但Heath桑果然是个受虐体质的呢。”我坏笑着，脱开怀抱着的双手，舌头一路向下。

他怕冷似的缩缩身体，可也没有阻挡我动作的意思。我干脆抓住他的腰，一把推至床上。

细长的肢体有着脆弱易折的美感，但实际触摸才能感知其韧性。明显高涨的欲望折磨下，皮肤仍是微凉如水。

什么样的人就有什么样的具象啊。

迷惑性的美，似是而非的纯真。是视觉感知的Heath。

坚韧的肢体，强大深厚的承受力。是触觉感知的Heath。

羞涩稚嫩，是听觉感知的Heath；清洁禁欲，是嗅觉感知的Heath。

而在感知所及以外的，恐怕才是真正的Heath，不，森江博吧。

我不禁悲哀起来。

\---------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------

第一次见他，是17年前。1991年，森江博，还是叫Heath吧，以Media Youth的贝斯手身份进入Extasy Records。

虽然是同一公司旗下，但乐队的活动时间不一样，因此一开始倒也没怎么讲过话，不过走廊碰见打打招呼罢了。死胖子真矢倒不知为什么和他很快有说有笑好上了，还时不时一起喝酒。我没怎么在意，胖子那家伙，本来就是一副死贱的亲和脸，认识他这么久，还没见哪个人说他坏话的。

但很快，这个除了瘦之外没让我有什么特别印象的人传来了大新闻。他要进X，而且据说是Hide桑招揽的。

听到这个消息时我正好和Inoran还有J一起喝酒。结果我们想了半天J才一拍大腿道哦对了有一次贝斯手聚会上好像见过他来着，但本名是什么真的完全想不起来。我别他一眼道你也太不留意别人了吧J马上还击说你刚不也是没想起来。

“我可是吉他手耶！”我叫屈，换来J一个白眼。

Inoran明显对我们的吵闹没兴趣，只是问：“他很厉害吗？毕竟是接替那个Taiji桑。”

面面相觑，我们谁都没听过。

第二天问胖子，他一幅很懂的样子说道：“是很厉害啊！嘿嘿嘿~”

“得了吧你，你见过他弹？”

“是啊，超级帅呢！”

“别一幅星星眼了，看着我就心里难受。不过既然是厉害的话，那就没话说了呢。”

“是哦应该都知道Heath要进X了。唉虽然大家都为他高兴，但还是有点担心呢。”

“大家？”我可不记得我有这些个感情。

“Media Youth的人啦，平时一起喝酒的啦，一起养宠物的啦，还有一起打电动的。”

差点没昏过去，都是些什么样的朋友啊！等等Media Youth的人没问题吗？

“不会啦~人家开了个送行会，跟送儿子入赘一样。我还帮着死命安慰说X的大家都会对他好的，最起码有Hide桑在不用担心。”

囧……我及时收回这不优雅的表情，但也对这个名不见经传的家伙有点好奇。一般来说不是会被议论说“攀高枝”什么的吗？可这个Heath却似乎连让人议论的欲望也没有，还要被众人关心着。嗯，眼前这个胖子也是其中之一。

“对了，这个Heath叫什么来着？”

“森江，森江博。兵库的。”

\------------------------------- --------------------------------

Heath躺在床上，以一种任人摧残的姿态肆意地撩拨着我的神经。尖尖的下巴些微仰起，袒露出细长的脖颈。我伸手扣住，谨慎地控制着力道，满意地看见他的身体弓了起来。

“你喜欢这样吗？Heath桑？”

一如既往地没有回话，胸腔却不断上下起伏。

我不是一个话多的人，但在性事上还是或多或少喜欢说些话激发一下情绪。而Heath这样不说话的，老实说放在别人身上我早就兴致全无了，但因为是Heath，所以他即使沉默着，但身体的任何一丝反应，都给我带来莫大的兴奋。

一手扣着他的脖子，一手往下握住他勃起的分身上下抚弄。

Heath的身体终于因缺氧和兴奋的折磨呈现出异样的潮红。  
可他本人却反而翘起嘴角笑了，似是在说嗯目前还行，可以加把劲试试。

要攻陷这家伙还真不是件容易的事，他总有一系列的心理缓冲和承受机制，越是被逼到角落，就越有回旋余地。

因此我要有耐性地，一寸一寸剥开层层外衣，只求能看见最本质的森江博。这么想着，扣着脖子的手松开。

身下的人缓慢地长舒了一口气，脸上却带着困惑的神色。

“怎么了，还是喜欢被扣着脖子？”俯下身，吮吸着他圆溜溜的喉结。

他有点困窘似地扭头，片刻突然抬手搂抱着我的背脊。我有点反应不及，抬头看他，两片嘴唇送了过来。

和之前不相符的，相当热烈主动的吻，主动地厮磨着嘴唇，主动地伸舌挑逗。我陶醉于他嘴唇的触感，心下却不敢大意。

主动攻击，也是防御的一种呢……

Heath，你的真心，难道只有他见过？那么在失去他的现在，你也永远的封闭了自己吗？

似是被自己主动的热情所俘虏，他的身体开始散发惊人的热度。一边吻着，一边将手摸进我的裤子。

主动是件好事，主动进击的Heath，面容开始变得妩媚而冶艳。即使已年届四十，姿容却与93年时无异。除了看不见的内心，举止却更外放。

“Heath桑真调皮啊……”我任他动作，想看看他还能怎么样。

却没想到似乎他真的被什么蛊惑了一般，任着性子爱抚着我的下身，更让我瞠目结舌的是，看上去羞涩的他，停止了接吻，扭身将我翻到在床上后垮坐上来。

我也懒得抵抗，只专心看着他变得雾气迷蒙的双眼。

Heath弯下身，自顾自地把我的下身纳入口中。我微微倒吸一口气，湿润温热的口腔是巨大的刺激。更何况那个平素一贯清冷的他做出此种大胆挑逗举动，更让我的心脏不由猛烈地跳动起来。

伸手抚摸着他柔软的黑发，我不禁压着他的头，想要进入他口腔深处。

能感到他的喉咙抽搐了一下，这带来了无可比拟的快感，也让我有点担心他会不会不舒服。可他没有离开嘴的意思，吞咽了一下唾液以让喉咙适应巨大的异物感。

“真是乖巧啊…..Heath……”已经不能自持，对他，我从来都不想用什么敬语。

他稍微适应了一下，然后便持续让我下身的顶端停留在喉咙处厮磨。惊讶于他强大的适应力，我不再控制自己，捧着他的脸离开下身。重新把他压到身下。

因口舌的爱抚刺激带来的大量唾液成为优良的润滑剂。将两根手指伸进他嘴里沾湿后，探进他紧窒的后穴。

后面的异物感让他不由自主地夹紧了臀部，我笑着亲吻他的脸，让他放松，一边温柔地慢慢扩张。

我想，如果真要有那么一个人让我想对他好，我希望是Heath。

他发出浅浅的自抑的呻吟。无奈，这个人刚才还想要显得自己很能玩，可现在又一副初承人事的样子是怎么回事。

“Sugizo……进来吧。”这是他说出的第一句完整的话，直接了当。

但我还是没停下手上的动作，“Heath，再一会儿，这样会舒服一点。”

他抿抿嘴没再说话，闭上了眼睛。

是想现在就被进入吗？是想承受疼痛吗？

我的耐心足够好，看不得他折磨自己。

\-------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------

第一次有较多沟通是92年Extasy Summit前的排练。由于他已经在两个月前正式成为X的member，因此这次也要上台弹奏X。

Toshi桑主持了这次彩排，一拨拨人轮番上台确认位置和演奏时长。 我等待着正无聊，便看见Hide桑拉着他进入会场。

那天的Heath很普通，黑色t恤，黑色皮裤，黑色长靴。倒是那纤瘦的身形非常醒目，以及，仿佛那日才初次看清的，在摇滚人里少见的清秀面容。

当然，我对自己的相貌也是十分有自信的，长得帅的人也很多。只是Heath的形容……肉麻点说，更像是一个涉世未深的稚嫩少年，有如未放的百合。

Hide桑看见我，便过来打招呼。还一把拉过Heath说：“Sugizo，这是我们的新贝斯手Hi酱，是不是很帅捏~”

Heath淡淡地笑，“Sugizo桑您好，请多指教。”我也回礼，“请多指教。”

Hide爆笑，敲一记Heath的后脑勺道：“Hi酱不用说敬语啦，Sugizo比你小呢。”

“诶诶？”一脸呆样，不过我自己恐怕也是如此。稍微收敛端正了一下，问道：

“之前Heath桑是去了美国吧，几时回来的？”

“嗯——”Heath偏着脑袋想了会儿，“好像是前天晚上吧。”

“这还要想那么久哦！”我不禁腹诽，面上却笑道：“那还真是辛苦，时差调回来了吧。”

黑衣青年带着肯定的神情说：“嗯没事了，下来就睡了一觉，现在完全好了。”

Hide桑推他，“Hi酱你这不叫睡觉，根本是昏死过去了吧。连睡了二十个小时，姿势都不带换的。我都差点跑去叫急救了。”

Heath咧嘴笑了，嘴角泛起可爱的纹路。“嘿嘿嘿……”

Toshi桑看到他们，用那知名的大嗓门在台上喊道：“Hide酱，Hi酱你们到了？在下面坐一会儿吧，等叫你们再上来！”

Hide桑回身跳起来挥手算是示意，Heath一直笑着看Hide桑的夸张动作，纯粹而灿烂，如罕见的美丽烟火。

我看着那样的笑容突然失了神，等Hide桑回过来说我们坐下吧，Heath的笑容再次回复到淡淡的平易近人的微笑。

当时一种说不清道不明的带着悲观意味的直觉从腹中涌起：这个人这样的笑容，也许永远无法在我面前表现吧。

\-------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

拿过床边桌上的KY，我拿手指抹了一点，进一步深入到他后穴内。

劲瘦的后背越发绷紧了些，连肌肉的形状也清晰可见。他的呼吸变得紊乱，身体弓成一个诱惑的弧度。我情不自禁地贴近他的后穴。

才刚在穴口盘旋，他便睁开眼睛轻声叫了一下。我正要让他放松一点，他倒调整了一下呼吸，慢慢放开紧绷的身体，将我纳入其中。

融合的过程是极其美妙的，他允许我长驱直入，我自然要奉陪到底。修长的双腿跪在床上，支撑起充满弹性的臀部，然后是纤细得快要折断般的腰。我一开始缓慢进出着，他发出既痛苦又享受的叹息。

然后我想更靠近他。

离开他的身体，我说道：“Heath转过来对着我。”

他依言照做，眼睛却游离着没和我对上。我再次进入，紧紧地拥抱着他。

“Heath……”

“……怎么了？”

“我一直喜欢你。”

“……嗯……”他用喘息逃避回答。

我再没言语，只是渐渐加快抽送速度。他有如溺水的人一样紧抓住我的后背，头却不断后仰，似要逃离。

矛盾的身体，像被撕裂的灵魂一样。我在他的这种反差中得到了莫大的快感。

Heath近乎痉挛地达到高潮，我埋在他的肩膀上低吼着，将一切尽数射入他体内。

\-------------------------- ---------------------------

X和Luna Sea关系很好，两帮人从过去开始便经常一起喝酒打闹。自从Heath加入X后，Yoshiki桑开始了地狱式大碟制作。全团人直到十二月底才从洛杉矶回日本准备红白。

和平日印象不同，Heath似乎很雀跃的样子，逮着话题就开始开玩笑。一口滑稽的大阪腔把一桌人笑得前仰后合。

我凑到Hide桑耳边问：“这人是怎么了？”

Hide桑一边捂着肚子一边说：“唉我们过来之前就喝了点啦~Hi酱就是这个样子，一旦喝到一定程度就开始笑料大放送了。”

囧……这是里人格吗？

“Hi酱很有趣的，相处越久越能发现他和你之前的想象不同。对了，今晚Sugizo可要帮我忙看着他，因为一不留神Hi酱就会消失的。”Hide桑用诡秘的语气说道。

幽灵吗这是？！

我觉得每次见到Heath都会激活自己的吐槽神经，嗯嗯太不优雅了…….

Heath这时又黏到Pata桑那里，一边摸他的卷发一边说：“Pata桑的头发好软好可爱哦——”

Pata桑一头冷汗，想说什么又被Heath打断“不过还是没有毛茸茸的小铁可爱~”说时带着浓浓的鼻音，像是在撒娇的猫儿一样。

“小铁是——”

“Pa酱的猫啦，Hi酱一见到它就笑成一朵花一样。”

我停不住地捂嘴直笑，Heath有种让周围的人都忍不住想疼爱他的魅力。那边的Pata桑虽然一脸尴尬，但却没推开正蹭来蹭去的他，还不住地摸他后脑勺让他安静点，真的跟安抚小猫一样。

“我们现在构成了一个食物链呢~”Hide桑戏谑道。

“诶？”

“我和Toshi拿Yo酱没办法，Yo酱拿Pa酱没办法，Pa酱却拿Hi酱没办法。这不是很好玩吗？”

“那么Heath桑呢？”我顺口问道。

“不知道呢~这就是这家伙的厉害之处吧！”Hide桑倒不知为何一脸自豪。

我窥视着手舞足蹈的Heath，却想起summit前他看着Hide桑时那无垢的笑容。

\------------------------ ----------------------------------------------

我们分开躺在床上，Heath平缓了一下呼吸后，说了句，“我去洗手间一下。”便起身径直离开卧室。我取过一支烟叼在嘴里有有以下没一下地吸着，脑中片刻的空白。

今天是5月6号，memorial summit结束的第二天早上。

昨天的Heath反常地狂放，临上台前我看到他深吸了几口气，这是这个低调内敛的人要认真起来的架势。整晚下来，贝斯弹得“梆梆”响，结束后J甚至拉着我说差点没跟上他。

我笑笑，Hide桑的故去给每个亲近他的人留下了巨大的伤害，但只怕没人能想到，最深不见底的伤痕，刻在了那个在别人看来不声不响的平淡家伙身上。

直到手中烟灭，他还没进来，我起身披上衣服，去洗手间探视。

淋浴龙头哗哗地开着，我掀开浴帘，看到他一动不动地站在那里任由热水淋着。

水流过背脊汇入窄臀的股沟中，我却不能对这香艳的场面心动。一种深切的悲伤，从他看不见的正面传递过来。

“Heath桑，冲好了吗？好了的话就快出来。我们去吃早饭。”

“诶？哦哦好的。”情绪迅速地回复正常，我装作没留意。

他关掉水龙头，取过大毛巾擦拭身体。迅速地套上一件黑色背心和工装裤后对我说：“走吧。”

失笑：“我可还没穿衣服呢，你等等。”知道这家伙平时不喜过多装饰，我也难得随意了一下。两人前后离开住所，往快餐店走去。

生活中的Heath是个相当悠然自得的人，他甩开两手走惬意地走在早晨还有点凉意的街道上，左右看着街景。

我问道：“去吃什么呢？”他“嗯”了一下，随手指了一处，道：“随便吧，要不那家？”“好，不好吃的话Heath桑要负责的。”

“诶诶怎么可以这样捏？”他把我的玩笑话当真，露出和年龄不相称的稚气的神情。我笑了，推他过去，“好啦，我开玩笑的Heath桑。”

可以的话，我希望每天都和这个纯粹的人在一起，哪怕只是开开无聊的玩笑，干点无聊的事情。

\------------------------------ ------------------------------------

那天晚上，当大家都喝到一个兴高采烈时，正如Hide桑提醒的，我发现Heath果然不见了。

心想着或许在洗手间，进去张望了一下却没人，我便忙冲出店看。

只见他正站在路边招手，我趁的士未来之前把他拉到一边。

他有点懵懂地看着我，我又好气又好笑，问道：“Heath桑怎么突然就走了？”

他晃晃头，半日才说出一句：“我要先回家。”

“你不舒服？”

“不是，只是喝醉而已。”

这么坦然地承认自己喝醉的醉鬼我还是第一次见。我无奈扶额，说道：“那最起码也跟大家说一声嘛。突然就不见了，你的包还落在店里呢。”

“？”完全搞不清状况的样子。

我只能苦笑，嘱咐他站好别动，然后回店里拿起他的包，跟大家打了声招呼说要陪Heath桑回家。

“那家伙不用操心的啦~”Yoshiki桑大着嘴巴嚷嚷，唉又是一个醉鬼。

“他那样我还是不太放心啊！”

“没事，Hi酱超擅长自我处理的，不过Sugizo若担心的话，就帮忙送一下他吧。”Hide桑圆场，啊啊说得我好像是为了自我满足才做好事一样。

算了算了，我走出店外，看见Heath乖乖地立在原处动也没动。

不禁微笑起来，拽起他的胳膊，我说：“Heath桑我送你回家吧。”

他点点头，像一只温顺的小动物。

一路上他除了把地址告诉司机外，就只侧在一边像是在睡觉，我也懒得去说话，看着窗外车流发呆。

到了之后我跟着他上楼，他倒像是要演示似的，一路抬头挺胸神清气爽的样子，可问他话时又好像没听到一样。我心想你憋着股劲儿显出一幅很能自控的样子到底是为什么，也不想戳穿。任他摸出钥匙在门锁前晃了好几下才顺利进去。

他一进自己家门，脑袋里似乎有什么东西松懈下来，走路开始歪斜。我想要扶他，他却动作快速地一头倒进卫生间把门关上，没多久就传来水声。

我心想这人醉得七荤八素居然还能牢记着要清洗真是绝了。迟疑了一会儿又怕他洗澡时出什么意外，便在客厅坐着，打算等看到他安稳躺上床再走。

我自问也是个条理清晰的完美主义者，可打量一下Heath传说中的家居陈列后，我只能甘拜下风。一尘不染，整整齐齐，多余的摆设都没有。与其说是Toshi桑描述那样的“一丝不苟”，还不如说这个人对物质的依赖极少。

我有点不知手脚怎么放，感觉自己在这里也像个“多余的物质”一般碍事。

正想着，洗手间门打开了。Heath只在肩膀上搭了条短毛巾就走了出来，全身一丝不挂。

我承认自己看直了眼，他却懵然不觉。迈着修长的双腿往卧室走去。定了定神，我忙追进去，他却已经一丝不挂趴倒在床上不省人事。

努力摁下心中那丝“这个样子给人奸了都不知道！”的龌蹉想法，我挪开他的身体拉出压在下面的被子，再把他翻过来，将被子盖上。“可别感冒了！”我碎碎念着，囧然觉得自己什么时候这么婆妈。

Heath沉睡着，呼吸深而长。我坐在一边，享受着难得的静寂，竟也不太想回去续场。说着“打扰了”使用了一下洗手间，然后倒在沙发上睡着了。

\---------------------------- --------------------------------------------

一边吃早饭，我一边问最近怎么样了。在memorial summit前，因为工作的关系我们有好长一段时间没见过面。

他显出努力回想的样子，我又忍不住暗自吐槽还是一如既往地容易忘事啊。

“嗯去年终于把solo project完成了，开了几个小型live，然后随便刻了点CD挂网上卖。”

“没了？”你的饭会哭的……

“剩下时间都在忙X的事啊——”他懒懒地说道。

“你的solo我可要拜听一下。”我知道这家伙是全才。

“诶？？！！我那点吉他水平在你面前不够看的啦！”他小声惨叫。

“哪里哪里，Heath桑可是不出手则已，一出手就惊倒一片啊。”

他笑：“你住嘴吧。”然后眼睛移开，看外面的风景。

已经习惯了和他共处时会出现的静寂，我拿出手机看电邮和工作安排。

“Sugizo好像很忙呢。”十分钟后，他突然说了一句。

我抬头，“是啊，经纪人给安排工作了，还有一些solo的工作要做。”

“有时候我会想，是不是该让自己忙一点呢。”

“怎么，意识到自己太懒散了？”

“Yoshiki桑和Toshi桑就不用说了，Pata桑组的乐队也满世界tour。好像只有自己没跟上啊。”

我怔了一下，他不是最不为他人所转移的吗？怎么突然来这么一句。

“可是，总是提不起干劲啊……”

这是在找我相谈吗？我有点好笑，“Heath桑没有干劲的话就不要硬来啦，你这种人还是等什么时候有干劲了再行动比较好。”

“Sugizo请告诉我干劲可以怎么来”眼睛滴溜溜地看着我，像极了某狡猾物种，真是一头黑线。

“让我这种天生兢兢业业的人来解释给你听是没有意义的啦！Heath桑按照自己喜欢的方式做就行。”

他直直地看着我的眼睛很久，而后露出了某种近乎欣慰似的神情。

\------------- --------------------------------------

模模糊糊睁开眼，听到有人走动的脚步声。我爬起来，看到Heath正在厨房弄着什么。

“早上好Heath桑。”

他转头笑道：“你起来了？抱歉，昨晚可能麻烦了你不少，还让你睡沙发了。”

“没有没有，Heath桑在？”

“哦哦，我在做三明治，一会Sugizo也一起吃吧。”

“好的，谢谢。”

我洗漱完毕后，Heath已经拿盘子摆了两份三明治在桌上，两人坐下后，便合掌开动。

很简单的材料，但眼前这个人却吃得一副津津有味的样子，让我也不由得觉得有点肚子饿，不客气地吃起来。

一边吃一边问：“Heath桑今天觉得还好吗？昨晚喝了那么多。”

黑发青年咽下口中的食物，笑道：“没事，神清气爽。”

“真厉害啊，宿醉什么的没有嘛？”

“不会，有时喝醉了睡一觉起来，感觉比平时更精神呢！可能真的睡死过去了，反而比平时休息得更好。”

我暗自抓狂，这什么体质啊！

“话说回来，Sugizo没事吧？你好像也喝得不少，又睡沙发……”

“我还好啦，话说回来谢谢你的三明治，挺好吃的。”

“是吧？”他露出洋洋得意的表情，“我试过各种搭配，还是这样最好吃呢！”

我看着他彷如不设防的笑容，心情开朗起来。觉得这样两个人坐在一张桌上吃饭，说说笑话什么的，真是十分温馨快乐。

“听说Heath桑是一个人从大阪过来的，为什么会突然想到来东京呢？”

“嗯…….那时在大阪呆到烦了，跟Hide桑说我想来东京试试看，他说那来吧，然后第二天我就买火车票来了。”

喂这也太简单了吧……-_- “还真是当机立断呢。”我想了个好点的词形容。

Heath抬头看我一眼，笑道：“说大话，你一定觉得这样很莽撞！”

我只好苦笑着承认乍一听确实有这个想法，但仔细想想，如果没实力没自信的话，一般人也不会做出这样“莽撞”的举动吧。Heath桑其实是个魄力很强的人呢。而结果也证明了Heath桑的决定是正确的。

“你就别说这些话了，我听着虽然会高兴，可是会不自在的。”

“咦Heath桑还怕听人夸吗？那我以后专门损你好了。”

“嘿嘿嘿，好我看你怎么损~”嘴角的笑纹加深，我觉得那很可爱。

他初进X的的第一场正式live就在Tokyo Dome，我们一直笑他是奇迹般的男人。这里面没有酸溜溜的意思，能通过那个Yoshiki桑的法眼，这在一帮班德曼眼中，比开live还让人称奇。

J私底下有向我八卦过，老实说我也不太清楚个中过程。只听Hide桑说过他把Heath弄到宿醉后去合奏，大家紧张的要死，没想Heath脑子一片空白之下，合奏成果却十分完美。

J爆笑：“这人也过分天然了吧！哪有人明知第二天有重要合奏还跑去喝酒的？竟然还喝到醉…”

嗯，我也想吐槽很久了……

Yoshiki桑身体不好，但托拜X每个人各自的才华，live上成员solo部分时间加长了。每人都要自己想好solo部分的内容，务求以完整的形式呈现给观众。

吉他手之间常有聚会，这自然少不了Hide桑和Pata桑。我随意地问起live的准备情况，Hide桑和Pata桑都一脸笑意。

“会很壮观哦！Hide桑笑嘻嘻地说着，“Hi酱也准备了Solo，那真是华丽呢！”

我回忆着黑衣青年的形象，稚气的笑容，温和随性的性子，怎么也没办法和“华丽”这种似乎具有感官侵犯性的词汇联系在一起。

似乎看出我的疑惑，Pata桑淡淡地笑道：“不是花俏那种，是他自己的个人特色。”

我更是不解，不过之后Hide桑塞给我几张关系者票，说Luna Sea有空也过来看吧。我想想便决定去看一下，这个“奇迹”般的贝斯手到底是怎样的角色。

\------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------

Yoshiki桑在X Japan刚重组后，问过我几次要不要加入，那时我考虑了下，只答应暂时先当客座吉他手吧。

Memorial Summit后，我还是时不时收到成为正式成员的邀请。

“都还没什么新歌，Yoshiki桑专门弄个吉他手的话花费太高了！”我半开玩笑地回复。

“喂喂Sugizo你是在讽刺我嘛？”Yoshiki桑立马不客气地反击。

“哪里有，这不是事实嘛。”我装作无辜。

电话那头突然沉默了许久，我不禁也收敛起玩笑的心情，半晌Yoshiki桑叹息道：“不只是新歌，X还是需要吉他手啊。”

我不语，气氛变得有点沉重。Yoshiki桑那头自顾自说道：“老实说，Hide酱的影像和音源不可能一直这么用下去。无论是出于对X的考虑还是现实的掣肘来说都是如此。Hide酱一直把你当亲弟弟看待，我心里也是这么想的，不知你怎么考虑。”

“那么，其他member呢？他们怎么想？”我默然许久，还是问出来了。

“Toshi是没有问题的，Pata只要能弹吉它就不管别的事，Heath也说：‘Sugizo可以哟~’”。转述Heath的话时，Yoshiki桑自己也笑了出来。

我不敢相信，强作镇定地说道：“大家都ok吗？那么Yoshiki桑请给我一周时间，我一定答复你。”随即挂了电话。

“Sugizo可以哟~”

我能在脑中模拟出他讲这句话时上跃的语调和淡笑的表情。他能那么容易地同意了我代替Hide桑的位置？我见过这家伙最崩溃的样子，那模样在十年后仍让我感到揪心。

想了想，我打电话给他。

“莫西莫西？”

“是我，Sugizo。”

“啊，怎么了？”

“Yoshiki桑想让我进X Japan。”

“嗯我知道，大家都同意了。你呢？想不想进来？”简短直接的语气，似是十分理所当然。

“……”我顿了很久，不知道应不应该直接问他。他也没作声，等着我说下文。

有时我十分怕他这种逼人直说的态度，明明是为了他着想的，现在反显得我自己优柔寡断想太多。

“那个，这件事我其实考虑了很久，倒不是对自己技术没信心。”

他失笑：“那当然。”

深呼吸了一下：“我也不是在乎别人怎么想，只是代替Hide桑这件事情……”

他笑声更大：“谁说是让你代替Hide桑了？”

“诶？”要死，我怎么在傻缺方面变得和他一个德性！

“Sugizo是Sugizo，Hide桑是Hide桑。”他带着笃定的语气说着：“请Sugizo进来是因为X需要吉他手，而不是为了代替Hide桑来的。”

没弄清他的含义，事实上我还是站了Hide桑的位置不是吗？

“Hide桑一直都在呢，虽然他现在弹不了吉他了。”他的声音突然变得极其温柔。“而X现在要向世界进发，差一个吉他手。所以，Sugizo要不要来一起干？”

我放下电话，鼻腔突然涌上一股酸楚。

\------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------

台上灯光昏暗，伴着隆隆的机械式的低音，带来隐隐的紧张感。蓦然管弦轰鸣，原来是《歌剧院魅影》。Heath穿着黑色的和服开襟式样的大衣，蹬着黑靴，腰缠一条质地不同的黑皮带，带着黑色的贝斯，“刷”地立在铁笼里。

全身上下均是很简单低调的装饰，但不知是音乐的效果还是怎的，我心里果然只有“华丽”这个形容词。

不是Yoshiki桑欧式扮相那种古典高贵，也不是Hide桑那种古灵精怪的民族风，就是一种暗夜贵公子典范，让人想到神秘的古堡和禁忌的黑色玫瑰。

明明这家伙天然的不行…..没想到solo设计得如此风格强烈。

苍白的脸上描画着细致的五官，单纯的眉眼只略微勾勒便显现出近乎魅惑的吸引力。并非单纯的妖艳，其中还带着纯洁的气质，有如被恶魔缠绕的美少年禁脔。

被自己遨游的想象震惊，我愣了好一会，回过神来听演奏。

合着剧院魅影的音乐，他弹奏着手中的贝斯，低音的轰鸣渲染着这段音乐的气氛，倒是荡气回肠。

曲子之后是一段贝斯solo，他这回倒随意起来，合着节拍走走弹弹，有时干脆袖起左手只用右手拨弦。绕场一圈后，他回到中间，演奏了一段激烈的类似于intro的音乐后，背景音乐变得肃杀，他开始砸贝斯。

干冰制造的飘渺烟雾中，他摔打着，撕扯着手中乐器的身影变得模糊。我注视着他的表情，恍如吃了迷药一般醉人。在观众一片惴惴的心情中，他以剧院魅影的音乐结束了solo。

“还真是没有想到啊！”我感叹着，谁会想到X的演出会用上歌剧的元素。可上演了之后，又觉得如此的适合。

Returns获得了空前的成功，不但演出了AOL，也把新人Heath推上了舞台。他的贝斯不像Taiji桑那样突出饱满，反而如一张绵密的大网，托起了其他人的乐器声在上面起舞。

演出后的庆功宴上，我由衷地说：“Heath桑的演出真精彩啊，开头剧院魅影的音乐一出来，就完全限进去了呢。”

他羞涩地笑笑：“我其实超紧张的啦。”

Hide桑听到，摸摸他的头说：“胡说~Hi酱要是会紧张的话，那我都胃痛到滚地板了。”

“是真的嘛Hide桑~”仍然浓妆艳抹的青年又露出少见的灿烂笑容，眼中闪烁着调皮的光彩。得，刚才羞涩的样子感情是拿来应对外人的。我正略不快，Yoshiki桑远远看见Heath正拉扯Hide桑的手臂，忍不住过来掐他脸，“Heath又怎么淘气了？”Toshi桑忙拉他的手臂叫他注意轻重别掐出淤青块。

还真被宠爱着啊……我看着这伙人打打闹闹的也觉好笑。Hide桑好不容易脱出重围，拽着我笑道：“烦死了烦死了Sugizo，咱们去清净点喝~”

\----------------------- ----------------------------------

我正式回复了Yoshiki桑。他听后安静许久，才说道：“之前犹豫了那么久，这次确实肯定了？”

“嗯，是的。”

“Heath说了什么？”

“啊？”

“好啦，别以为我不知道你们的事。你一直顾忌着进来，是因为Hide酱吧。”

“……他说，我进来是因为X需要我，而不是来代替Hide桑。”

Yoshiki桑双手紧紧扣着，似乎快哭出来的样子，过好一会才松开。这个内心纤细敏感的男人，令人尊敬的大将，在经历了诸多风雨后，显现出了成熟男人的隐忍。

“不愧是Heath呢。”他低声说道。

“我们自问在音乐上不输给任何人，可这样的态度往往会变成钻牛角尖。有时候明知道，却无法控制自己。刚开始招揽Heath时，只是觉得他行为风度很新奇，从来没见过这样的人。相处久了，开始觉得他看问题很独特，有种不属于凡世的豁达。我还和Hide酱说这家伙上辈子说不定是和尚呢。”

我失笑，大部分时候看来确实如此呢。

“Hide酱说，那正好，我们就是一堆怪人嘛~什么样的人都有，那才是X。而且说不定我们需要Heath这样的人呢~”

Yoshiki桑抬头看着我道：“Hide酱的这番话我原封不动给你，虽然Sugizo不算是怪人啦！”

喂喂，怎么听着不像是褒义嘛…….

“总之你进来这件事是敲定了，明年X Japan也可以正式启动。具体操作细节以后再说吧。”

我也不再细问，但只想见见他。

“Yoshiki桑，请问Heath桑现在……”

Yoshiki桑露出一副又气又笑的神情道：“这家伙，估计在他昏天黑地的录音室里捣鼓着什么玩意吧。真是拿他没办法！”

我道谢后告辞，Yoshiki桑想了一会儿，说：“虽然我总搞不清楚那家伙的心思，但这么多年下来，除了Hide酱之外，他最依赖的人应该就是你了。”

“诶不会吧……”我一直觉得自己是个单方面主动的角色，他和X里无论哪一位的关系都绝对比我亲密。之前隔了那么久的见面，也没觉得他和平时有什么不一样。

Yoshiki桑不住地坏笑：“他那么坚强的人，你以为他是寂寞脆弱了才和你上床的吗？”

我被说得老脸挂不住，不住地辩解道：“那个，我没这么想，只是……”

Yoshiki桑叹了口气：“过去的事我都晓得，你很早就喜欢他了不是吗？也知道他一直都喜欢Hide酱。” 

\---------------- ---------------------------------------------------

我和Hide桑有一杯没一杯地喝着，他带着醉意用炫耀的语气说：“嘿嘿Sugizo我告诉你，我们这回是真得了个宝贝~”

“Hai hai……大哥请详细说明。”摸摸口袋看看有没有棉花球可以塞耳朵。

“Art of Life很厉害吧！Yo酱的大作，录这个真可以说是地狱啊！Toshi，我还有Pa酱就算了，都知道Yo酱的，可谁知Hi酱个不声不响的新人，也一起完成了。还一起演了。我现在都不敢相信啊！”

“也是。”我吃着小食，应和着。要是哪天我弄出这种东西，Luna Sea那帮人还不杀了我。

“而且Hi酱不是贝斯手嘛，后来一起录音了才发现这家伙其实会的东西多着呢。”

“大哥我也会很多乐器的。”

“唉不能这么说嘛~Sugizo看样子就是懂很多乐器的人嘛……”

OTZ…….这什么形容。

“又能弹奏，又能编曲，又能作曲，还能写词……”Hide桑大着舌头说道：“贝斯不用说了，会吉他，会弹琴，还会program……”说着说着没了声音，我扭头一看，好嘛已经倒了。

谢天谢地没有发酒疯，我正寻思着把大哥抬上酒店房间休息，一道人影站在我面前。

“那个，需要帮忙吗？”Heath看上去有点踌躇的样子。

我端详了一下他细瘦的身体，他似乎感觉到什么便忙说：“我干过建筑工事的活，没问题的。”

虽然我一个人也行，可看到他似乎十分担心的神情，便让他一起帮忙了。

出乎意料地，Hide桑这次醉酒后一点也不折腾。我暗想着要记下他这次喝啥酒下次再让他喝这个。

Heath倒是一脸关心，把Hide桑安置上床后，又拿毛巾打湿了给他擦脸，还让酒店送了点兑了蜂蜜的水过来。

“Heath桑是个十分细心的人啊。”我看着他忙碌，感叹道。

他却奇怪地有点脸红，只说了句：“诶这都是常识啊，对醉酒的人都是这样的。”

“那看来我很没常识啊，那天都没怎么帮忙Heath桑呢。”我故意揶揄了一句。

他咬了咬嘴唇想分辨什么但最后还是没说话，看得我有点不忍心继续笑话他。过了一会儿，他却突然带着温柔的笑容说道：“我不一样啦，就算醉了，必须要做的事情还是会做的。但是Hide桑不同，我是真拿他没办法啊。”

我想起Hide桑曾经说过的，Heath不会拿谁没办法的话，心里像划过一道闪电般感觉到了什么，紧随而来的是奇怪的疼痛感。

Heath忙了一会儿后，问我还下去吗？

我觉得有点疲惫，便说我也顺道休息一下吧，Heath桑可以自便。

他有点手足无措，扭捏了一会儿只好说嗯那么我下去了，Sugizo还请看着Hide桑一点。我愈加肯定了心里的想法。

直到他轻轻闭好房门，我才发现自己的拳头不知什么时候握得紧紧的。

看着熟睡的Hide桑，我生平第一次产生了嫉妒的想法。

他的恭敬、羞涩、淡然、乃至对任何人都一视同仁的友好态度都是给外人的，我说不定一直都面对着一个名为“Heath”的外壳。而真正的森江博，纯粹无暇而又锋芒毕露的一面，只有我的大哥才能见到，只是不知道，大哥能不能明白。

\------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

走在去往他studio的路上，太阳明晃晃地照得我有点晕。我苦笑着不知何时连怕阳光这毛病也被传染了。这和尚上辈子是在岩窟里修行的吧……

Yoshiki桑的话徘徊在我脑海里久久不散。Heath到底是为什么会和我睡了呢？我们之间，从来没有说过任何确认关系的话语。我虽然不是不想企求更多，但在他没有明确表态前，还是尽可能将关系控制在一种适当的距离上。出于本心，我会关心照料他，但这都是在感觉到他不推拒的前提下进行的。

我当然不会认为他对我的感情能比得上对Hide桑的，只是Yoshiki桑的话让我升起某种奢望。

踏入Studio，眼前一片昏暗，我让被暴晒的眼睛适应了好一会儿，才勉强看清有个人影背着我在摆弄着什么。

“Sho酱，帮忙把那个音箱搬到那边角落去。”

我不作声，慢慢走过去抱住他。

“诶谁？”

他惊讶回头，我已亲吻上他的嘴唇，带着积蓄十多年的感情。

他好像觉察到什么，十多秒后移开嘴唇问道：“怎么了？”

“我跟Yoshiki桑说了，正式进入X Japan。”

“那以后一起干吧。”他微微笑着。

“嗯……”我紧紧抱着他，不想松手。

他安静下来，任我抱着。

“Heath桑。”

“嗯？”

“我以后都想一直照顾你。”

他咧嘴笑：“照顾什么的，说什么大话呢！”

虽是如此说，他还是将下巴靠在我肩膀上，我感到他点了点头。

\---------------- --------------------------------------

“Sugizo，在想什么呢？很难过的样子。”有点沙哑的声音响起，我吓了一跳，一看是Hide桑在床上，睁开眼看着天花板呓语。

“没什么，可能喝多了有点累。”我缓了缓脸上的表情，故作轻松地说道，“倒是Hide桑，好点了没？刚才Heath桑拿了点蜂蜜水来，你醒了就喝点吧。”

“Sugizo，有话直说吧，我认识你那么久，还看不出你有心事？”

我知道瞒不过大哥，却不想让他烦扰，只说：“我想我也许对Heath桑……”

“哈哈哈Sugizo也有这时候~”大哥大爆笑出声，让我有点懊恼。“可是Heath桑……”

“我就知道，这家伙，不相处久了是搞不懂他的！”

虽然Hide桑貌似搞错了我的意思，我想了想还是继续听下去。

“Hi酱身上有很多乍一看很矛盾的东西，但是Sugizo要记住，这都是Hi酱的一部分。”

“这点我似乎感觉到了。”

“换做别人可能觉得Hi酱是表面一套心里一套那种的，可事实不是这样。他内心的层面很广，偏偏又是被动的性子。对不同人，会切换不同的模式。嗯……就像玩游戏时切换武器那样的。”

这个形容让我有点好笑。

“所以Sugizo真喜欢他的话，就只能试着集齐尽可能多的武器了。Hi酱的武器可是很多的啊~”

“真如Hide桑所说，Heath桑是个宝呢。”

“哈哈哈哈，还是个活宝~”

回到楼下宴会厅，Heath远远看见我就走过来问：“Hide桑怎么样了？”

“他刚醒过来，喝了点你拿来的蜂蜜水又躺下了。”

他脸上显出放心的神色，转而问道：“Sugizo呢？刚才好像不太舒服的样子。”

“我没事了，Heath桑还是那么能撑呢！”

“哪里，我只是不会喝那么快而已。谢谢你Sugizo，又麻烦了你一次。”

“你刚才有麻烦我吗？”

他愣住，之后会心笑道：“是哦，这句话该Hide桑说才对。”

“看来Heath桑醉了，脑子不灵光了呢~”我揶揄他。他嘴角动了动，说不出话来。

“噗哈哈哈哈”Toshi桑捂着肚子，“还是第一次见讲话能压过Hi酱的人。”

“Toshi桑不要乱说嘛！”他急得跳脚。

Toshi桑勾着我的脖子道：“我们都最烦和Hi酱讲话了，总是一句话噎住你。Sugizo这回帮我们报了个大仇！”

“Toshi桑~~~~”他露出撒娇的情态。

“撒娇别过来哦，Yoshiki一个人就够我烦了。而且你要讨饶，也该对Sugizo。”Toshi桑摸摸他的头。

他委屈地扁嘴，啊啊啊又像某种小动物了。可我不能像X的人那样对他做亲昵的动作，会很奇怪吧。

正胡思乱想着，毛茸茸的脑袋凑过来蹭着我脖子。

“Sugizo别欺负我啦~”小动物呢喃着。

我僵在原地。这人，完全没有年龄差距的自觉嘛……酒对于他来说真不知算是个什么东西....

\------------------------ ---------------------------------------------

万年拖沓的X Japan终于开始新曲制作，我和X的大家时不时会在录音室碰面。

有时候蛮尴尬的，毕竟我和他的关系没有正式确认，但大家好像都知道我们的交往程度。

他倒是老神在在，我虽然和X的人都很熟，毕竟没一起工作过，也会有踌躇的时候。

“吉他的事？找Pata桑就ok了~”唉唉我只是想和他说几句话而已，无奈，只好跟看起来像大佛的Pata桑诉苦。

“啊啊别介意，他就那个样子，不懂体察别人深意的。你有什么就直说好了。”

直说直说，有时候正是因为关系亲密了，才更难以启口啊……我郁结不已。

“看你这样子，和这小子一起这么久了都没习惯？”

“Pata桑不带你这么打击我的。”说是这么说，自我反省是我的长处，既然大家都见怪不怪的样子，我也许也应该改变一下态度。

“Heath桑。”

“嗯？”

“中午一起吃饭如何？走过两条街有家扒房不错的样子。”

“诶，好的。” 于是这家伙吃下了两人份的牛扒。

“Heath桑。”

“嗯？”

“晚上一起去兜风怎么样？”

“诶要去的要去的！”于是我坐在这家伙机车后面在高速上左右穿插，真正兜足了风。

“Heath桑……”

“嗯？”

“能让我抱你一会儿吗？”

“…….唉，拿你没办法。”

“诶？”

“两个人安静地在一起就挺好，不是非要做什么。”

“可是我还是想和Heath桑一起做各种各样的事情。”

“胡说，昨天都感到你坐在后面发抖了。”

“那是因为我不知道兜风这个词在Heath桑这里原来有不同的含义。”

“……好啦是我错。”╮(╯_╰)╭ 

\------------------- ---------------------------------------

X 成就着日本音乐史上罕见的成功，我关心着他的动向，每逢节日也会发邮件祝贺。

和其它极具charisma的成员不同，他在台上总是会被忽略过去。戏称是“空气般的存在”。 

我笑话他台风不行啊，他傻笑着说：“我光顾着弹贝斯其它都注意不到啊。”

那你倒是给我弹大声点啊喂！真是不知道怎么说他，建议听是乖乖听了，一上场偏要凭着自己喜好弹。这下好了，你觉得好的人评论家和观众也未必买账。让你多点和台下互动吧，就知道抱着贝斯坐在那里傻呵呵地笑。

还有还有，上电视上广播的时候可以不要嗯来嗯去的吗？没话说的话喝点酒再来啊！我听着都觉得Toshi桑好伟大啊，这家伙在和不在根本没区别啊！

在和Heath来往的过程中，我觉得自己有日渐婆妈的趋势。苦口婆心的功力日益见长。再这么下去，别说追人了，估计都成他妈了。

他喜欢Hide桑的事我决定不去在意，再怎么说他的心是自己的，我不能强扭过来。只是希望自己在他心里能占多点地方，能重要一些就好了。

说是这么说，这家伙压根没重视我的好言劝告，这让我很是泄气。

“你好歹也是live house摸爬滚打过来的，怎么就不明白台风的重要性？！尤其你是后来的，不显得强势一些就会一直被说闲话！”

终于有一天，我借着酒劲，不大客气地直接说了出口。

其实说出来我就懊悔自己太冲了。看他眨巴着眼似乎吓到的样子，正要道歉。他先软软地笑了。

“Sugizo这么着急的样子我还是第一次见啊。”

我扭过头。“还不是因为你这个木头脑袋！”

“其实你说的我都明白，也认真的考虑过，但果然，比起勉强自己去塑造一个公众形象，我还是更想按自己喜欢的来。”

“但你也该为自己留条后路啊，不impress公众的话，如果有一天X——”说到一半，我忙停住。

他却十分平静，没有计较我的失言。“X怎么样和我想怎么做没有关系，我进X的首要理由也不是为了延续它的存在。”

是为了Hide桑吧。我黯然想道，嘴上揶揄了一句：“你这么说Yoshiki桑会伤心的。”

“啊啊我也不是说X不重要啦，但对我来说，即使没有X这个名头，member们仍然是我无可替代的珍宝。比起X，我更喜欢的是和大家在一起。”

“可能对Sugizo来说，Luna Sea是像事业一样吧。”

嗯…..仔细想想，高中和胖子一起被Inoran和J邀上，又来了Ryuichi。这么多年下来，说是单纯的事业什么的，也太无情。

“不能这么说，过去了这么多年，Luna Sea已经是家了。”

“嗯，X对于我差不多是这种感觉吧，我没有和member们一起奋斗的历史，所以从一开始就明白加入X会被议论。而X作为一个乐队，也可能有一天会消失。这些都是可以预料到的可能的后果。”

他顿了顿，“可是，我有着即使背负这些后果也要继续的理由。因此如何选择是显而易见的。”

我迟疑许久，终于确认似地轻轻问出口：“是因为Hide桑吗？”

他露出温柔到令人觉得心酸的笑容：“嗯。但现在我已经有了更多的理由。”

明明如此通透，却不逃避。他的坚强，确实无人可比。

\--------------------------- --------------------------------------

跟着一位事务缠身的大将工作真是超级头痛，最头痛的是这些事务都是大将自己搞出来的。

当我加入了，才深深体会到X的member都是怎样一群怪物。当然，某只就不说了。以前Luna Sea的工作也很多很繁重，但大家总算是很有规划，所以基本上可以按部就班完成。

可X的大将，明显就是一个擅长抓大放小的人。以致在洛杉矶时我最常遇到的事就是：

半夜3点，电话叮铃铃响，抓起来就听到一句口齿不清的：“Sugizo过来录音室，有调整。”就挂线了。

(⊙ˍ⊙) 爬起来扛着吉他过去，看到Heath正在休息室抽着烟。我过去摸他的头问道：“刚过来？”

“不是，早你两个小时。”

(⊙ˍ⊙) 所以急急call人过来又还没开始是想玩死人嘛……

“不是啦，贝斯部分已经改好了，我在这里等你而已。”

他自然地说出这句话，却让我眼眶有点湿润，不知如何回应。

“进去吧，不然Yoshiki桑要抓狂了。”他笑道。“不介意的话我可以去你那里休息吗？你那边近一点，今天下午还要拍pv呢。”

“当然不介意。”我为什么要介意，话说他干嘛老这么礼貌……

他站起来蹦了蹦，背起贝斯。我拆出备用钥匙给他，顺道亲了他一记。

有点羞赧地别过头，别别扭扭地离开了。我看着他的背影直到消失，心情好了起来，大步迈进录音室。

折腾了几个小时，出来时太阳已经耀眼得不行，几乎是昏眩着回到公寓，啥也不想就倒在床上。

一个微凉的物体靠过来，我朦胧中觉得挺舒服的，便伸手搂着，随即坠入了黑暗。

\------------------------- ---------------------------------------

96年是X命途多舛的一年，数年累计下来的各方面的矛盾，都朝着某一点迎向最终的爆发。

当然，这都是事后诸葛亮。只不过回顾起来，发觉确是如此。

他开始变得沉默，我不是团内人，也不好评价什么，况且Luna Sea本身也感觉接近极限，我也对此不想多提。一起吃饭的时候便拿各自的solo企划闲谈，这样才有几句可说。

那时托赖Hide桑发达的音乐sense，电子混音合成在圈内十分流行。Heath更是一头栽进工业噪音领域里出不来。也只有在说起这个他才会恢复天真的神情。

我有去听过他的solo作品，感觉像穿越迷雾追寻光明。

“对于Heath桑来说，所谓的光明是什么呢？”

他偏偏头，“不知道啊，不过这也不重要。”

我不能理解，既然不知道目标，那何来追求？

“可能是某种憧憬的东西吧。我自己也没搞清，抱歉啊，我就是这么个稀里糊涂的人。”

“你还真随意啊。这样人家即使访谈问你的专辑也说不出什么东西吧。”

“诶？无所谓啦，他们听了觉得是什么样就什么样吧。我自己都不清楚，瞎编也编不出来啊。”

有时候真想像Yoshiki桑那样掐他……你能长点心吗…..

“为什么你的录音棚这么暗啊，能看到装置吗？”

“我喜欢暗一点，很适合发呆出神。”

“那staff们很辛苦啊……”

“招人的时候我有说明要夜猫子的哟~”

“噗”，我想我也已经加入了拿Heath没办法大军。

这家伙，果然如Hide桑所说，相处越久越无法定义。他在不同时候，面对不同人，都展现了不同的一面，无论哪一面，都是真实的他，绝不是什么左右逢源。

这几年下来，我和他也ok熟稔到时不时吃饭喝酒，有时喝到晚了一起过夜。抱着喜欢他的心情和他一起睡觉可谓苦差事。幸好我还算能忍耐，而且能多接近他一点是一点，像是打RPG一样，慢慢地，尽可能地收集武器。

他似乎对我也放松起来，这算是默认好友的标志，让我得以见识此君各种“无耻”兼“无聊”的行径。

好死不死干嘛裸睡啊你让我情何以堪！  
不要再吃零食了，吃正餐好吗祖宗！  
别老走神了行不？你听到我说话了嘛？？  
……..

可我真的很开心，虽然体贴的心情总会被他的无厘头碾成渣渣……

\------------------------ -----------------------------------

我不是不想找一处房子和他一起住的，不过他说以X的工作方式来看，如果一起住只怕对双方都麻烦。

想想也是，member们都几乎没什么同步工作的时间，一起住的话只怕会互相打扰。嘛….虽然还是有点失望…….

还有他那种礼貌的说话方式，“如果不介意的话”、“打扰了”、“不好意思”之类的。Heath桑我都陪了你这么多年要介意早介意了….

即使身体紧密相贴，心灵上的接近却每一寸都举步维艰。只是想起Yoshiki桑的话，便无论如何也要坚持下去。

每一次亲吻他的脸颊，分开他的双腿，进入他的身体。都能清楚地感觉到他心灵的隐藏之深。

直到有一天，我们难得都闲在一处，我抚摸着他的脸，渴求着他灵魂中更深的部分，似被催眠般在他耳边低语：“Heath桑，放开一点。”

他微微睁眼，看着虚空中某一点呢喃着：“叫我Hiroshi。”

“诶？”

“叫我Hiroshi吧。”

“Hiroshi……”无意识地唤着这个名字，仿佛一道黑色的大门终于打开。我走进去，眼前是一片无垠的大海。

进入了，却感到这才是开始。

结束后，和平时喜洁的脾性相反，他没有起身清洗的动作，只是蜷缩在我身边。

“累了？”

他不出声，只是蹭蹭我的手臂。

我转身抱紧他，能感觉到他轻微的呼气，气流挠得我有点痒。

“Hiroshi。”

“嗯？”

“没什么，只是叫叫看。家里人是这么叫你的吗？”

“不是，他们和X的大家一样，叫Hi酱。”

“那么，Heath……”

“Hi酱的变音，而且我也挺中意这个英文名。”

这变得还真大……“那么，Hiroshi…..”

“Sugizo这么叫就可以了。”

“那你也别叫我Sugizo”

“那叫什么？Sugi酱？”他吃吃地笑。

“叫悠吧，容易叫。”我觉得他喜欢简单方便直接的东西。

“悠——等等，你本名不是康弘吗？”

“悠是小名，本名我反而不太喜欢呢。”

他撑起上身看着我，“悠，其实你是不是有问题想问我？”

“嗯？”

“因为一直以来，不知为何你总是一副欲言又止的神情。”

这个问题问得直接而突然，可是对于现在的我来说，已经可以坦然了。

“因为我一直都不清楚Hiroshi对我的感觉是怎样的。”

他低头，“这是我不对呢。几次想问你，又觉得你如果想说就会说的，让你困扰了这么久，很抱歉。”

“不要对我道歉，我现在只能告诉你，我从很久很久以前开始，就喜欢Hiroshi。我也知道Hiroshi心里有更高的存在，但是这都无所谓。”

他的脸上现出一种被点亮似的神情，看着我没再说话。

\---------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

97年，一切都崩溃了。

我揪了他出来吃饭，想安慰他一下来着。可一见面却觉得这家伙好像没什么大碍。

我知道你云淡风轻，但你也给我人之常情一下罢……

仍是一副招牌事不关己的天然笑容。我一肚子安慰的话没处说，差点没憋死。

“Sugizo，谢谢你。”吃完饭道别时，他认真地说。

“为什么？”

“我知道Sugizo是为我好，只是真的不用担心。”

“可是，我记得你说过，X就像家一样。”

“嗯是的，准确来说，是X的大家像家一样。”

“无论Toshi桑和Yoshiki桑之间有什么不快，但他们各自对于我的意义都没有改变。即使X要解散，就像Sugizo以前跟我谈过的一样，都是预料中的事情不是吗？”

他虽然这么说，但低垂的双眼还是透出了些许伤感的情绪。

“对了，我前几天见到Hide桑了。一副怒气冲冲的样子啊。”

听到此言，他的脸上露出哀戚的神情，“X解散，Hide桑真的是很难过啊！这个人经常游戏人间的样子，但Yoshiki桑通知我们Toshi桑退队那天，Hide桑整个人都不对劲了。”

也只有和Hide桑有关他才会真正在意吧….我心里有点不是滋味。但还是拍拍他的肩膀说：“多看着Hide桑一点，现在能冷静想问题的也只有你和Pata桑了。”

他点点头，转身离开。再次看见他，已经是年底红白后了。他剪掉了头发，忙着自己的Solo，我笑话他已经技术宅到一个新境界了嘛，他抿嘴笑笑不说话，只是把刻好的CD送给我。

在数年后发行的Last Live DVD上看到他的影像，一直笑着，动作比以往的舞台表现夸张许多。然而我知道，那是他隐忍的表现。心越痛，越不能流露在外让人察觉。这对于他来说，关乎最终的底线——自尊和骄傲。

X的世巡演出牵动数万人的心，即使是向来公众形象比较沉默安静的他，也看得出比平时活泼了些。

我跑到他的房间，看到他坐在床上一脸高兴地翻看着fans送的礼物，连看都不看我一眼。我环着他的脖子问道Hiroshi你是要fans呢还是要我呢？

他一脸坦荡荡地说fans是fans，悠是悠，不能放一起比较的。我坏心眼地舔着他的耳廓说：“Hiroshi实际上很狡猾。”

他叹息着闭上眼，回头亲吻我的脖子。激得我将他猛按倒在床上。

他露出狡黠的笑容，像及了狐狸。

“怎么，Hiroshi，你是喜欢我粗鲁一点吗？”我咬着他的肩膀。

“嗯~~~不是”这么说着，他双腿却环住我的腰。

一向坦然接受外界刺激的家伙竟也喜欢主动诱导别人的行动吗？ Hiroshi，你又让我看到另外一面了。不过我也乐得被你诱导，就看看最后谁先受不了吧。

纠缠了许久后，我将他拎进洗手间。

“Hiroshi，你是不是年纪大了精神不足了？”

“诶，怎么会？”

“你以前不是很有‘耐力’的吗？”我暧昧地问，回想着他刚才登顶的情态。

“明天还要飞啦，要好好休息。”他一脸理所当然地回答。喂你不是随随便便能做几十个俯卧撑的人嘛…..？

“所以我的Hiroshi在这方面居然还有计划~？”

“什么你的Hiroshi！”他打了我一下，我干脆将他扔进浴缸。他也不示弱，顺势把我拉进来。

两个光身子的男人在空浴缸里实在有些滑稽，我连情色的联想也没办法产生，只能和他一起傻笑。

他凑过来，抚摸着我的纹身问道：“真漂亮啊！”

“怎么样，你要不要也去纹？我介绍师傅给你。”

“嗯，不要。”

“我觉得你应该不是怕痛的人。”

“总觉得没有看到让我心动的图案啊，不想随便把什么纹上身。”

“嗯嗯我知道你会在奇怪的地方很挑剔。”

“也许真有那么点。”他低垂双眼，轻轻笑道。“毕竟喜欢的图案真的不好找。”

\---------------------- ------------------------------------

打开电视机，就看到了轰动的消息。

一瞬间无法思考，直到电话声响起，是Inoran。

一向稳重少言的他，声音也是颤抖不已。和别人的对话多少接上了我大脑的断路，于是抑制着喉咙间的哽咽问道：“Yoshiki桑知道了吗？他好像还在美国。”

“听说已经通知了，正赶回来主持大局。”

“那就好，那就好……”我也不知道要说什么，只知道，那个所有人心中的大哥，我们这帮人的孩子王，离开了。

直到出殡那天，我才看到他。黑西装，黑墨镜。上去和他打招呼，他神情木然，只抿嘴回应。

我默默坐回座位，仪式在如断肠的forever love中开始。

“大哥……”，我喃喃着，一起喝酒一起撒野，意气风发的那些年月仿佛还在昨天。

Yoshiki桑早已不是那个会哇哇大哭的样子，他看似平静地弹着钢琴，出来的旋律却令人心碎。Toshi桑面容憔悴，嗓音嘶哑，歌声反而直冲天际，刺向内心。

我不住地落泪，双眼模糊地盯视着大哥的遗像。想要比任何时候都好好看着。

钢琴声、歌声……

吉他和贝斯声不见了，我转头望去，Pata桑和Heath都只是抱着乐器低头不言。

和另两人声嘶力竭的释放相比，这两个人选择了沉默。

我看不透他墨镜后的表情，也没有看见脸上有泪痕。

太反常了，即使对于他这么个反常的人来说也太反常。

心里的不安慢慢成形，伴着对大哥逝去的伤痛，我几乎想离开这个窒息的地方。

直到仪式结束，我下意识地找他的身影。他和X的其他人一起准备参与抬棺。

就在众目睽睽之下，他突然站着不动。和他最近的Pata桑疑惑地看向他，愣住了。大颗大颗的眼泪从墨镜边上滚落，他就那么站着，泪流满面。

Pata桑拍了几下他后背，让他走过去。他却死命咬住下唇，颤抖着不肯动。

Toshi桑过来摸摸他的头，他才仿佛猛然清醒过来，双手欲伸出去抬着棺材，可怎么也举不起来。

我在旁边看得心痛不已，脚却像被钉住一样僵硬。

最后打破僵局的，出乎意料的是Taiji桑。

一直有传言在外流浪的Taiji桑，身体衰竭已经惨不忍睹。据说一大早就来到大哥的灵堂，只是站在前面看着，一言不发，但也没人敢上前拉开他。

他一瘸一拐地走到Heath身旁，一把拽过那条细瘦的胳膊，低声说：“森江，走吧，别让Hide担心。”

听到Hide桑的名字，像是打开了他心中的某个门闸。Heath双手捏紧了又放，终于挪动步子去托起棺材。

五十米的路程，他走得像用尽了一辈子的力气。直到车门闭上，才有如完成了毕生的使命一般软了下去。

两个Staff架着他，看起来清瘦的人却一直像是想要追随大地一般往下倒。我似乎大梦初醒，忙跑去扶着他的腰，他甩开Staff的手靠在我身上，捂脸悲泣。

我认知的所有关于他的形象，淡然的孩子气的豁达的坚强的，都在这一瞬间碎裂。每一块残片，都刺入心中。这一日之后的事情，就像一个噩梦。

仪式后，Yoshiki桑自顾不暇，我送了Heath回家。他一路上表情都是木呆呆的，任谁问话都不搭理，灵魂好像跑到了另一个世界。到他家后，他好像认准了一个目标一样一头倒在床上，我无奈地坐一旁守着他，不知不觉竟也靠在床边睡了过去，好像要逃避这个残酷现实一般。

一觉醒来，才发现自己已经被好好安置在床上，起身看，Heath正坐在窗边，嘴里叼着一根烟拨拉着贝斯琴弦。此时已是黄昏，夕阳在他脸上投下了深邃的暗影。

我走过去，看见一边的烟灰缸里满是烟蒂。

“别抽这么多Heath桑，对身体不好。”其实我想说点更有建设性的话，但话到嘴边就成了这样。

贝斯声哑然，他放下那把像老婆一样的黑色乐器站起来直视着我，深陷的眼窝愈发憔悴，乌黑的眼眸反被斜射的阳光浸染，透出琥珀一样的色泽。

我被他眼中那光彩所折，无法避开。那里面没有悲伤，没有痛苦，只有彻底绝望后剩下的虚无。

我有一种感觉，眼前这个名为Heath，不，森江博的人，正在逐渐消失。于是惊慌起来，一边喃喃：“Heath桑，别这样。”一边走上前抱紧了他。

他身上的力气像被抽干似的整个人虚软无力，因此借着我拥抱的力量站着。我从未和他有如此紧密的接触，可没想到这第一次，却是因了共同的伤口。

肩膀上感到被什么湿透了，但我没动。我知道他不喜欢被看到伤心奔溃的样子。他在我怀中颤抖着，纤细的身体更显消瘦。我愣了好久，才想起来轻轻拍他的背。

他似乎找到了力气一样站直起来，眼睛躲闪着，低头道：“抱歉，我太任性了，明明Sugizo也很伤心——”“Heath桑，你不用死忍，你没有麻烦我，真的。”我用比任何时候都坚定认真的语气盯着他说道。

他慢慢抬头，脸上潮湿一片。

\---------------------- ---------------------------------

我对拿起贝斯之前的事情，基本上记不清楚。

出身地尼崎是个小城市，有着狭窄的海湾。我唯一能想起来的幼年活动是和朋友跑去码头钓鱼时的情景。

纵使海湾狭小，大海对于那时还小的我来说也足够震撼内心。那片蔚蓝一望无际的风景，从此成为内心深处常存的画面。

家里人喜欢摇滚是我稍微大点才意识到的。有一天哥哥对我说：“Hi酱去看van halen吗？”我懵懂地点头，然后被彻底吸引进去无法自拔。那种喧躁鼓动，成了也许天生某种极端思绪的释放口，反而使我逐渐变成安静的人。

迷恋着那些先锋形象，于是开始留长发，穿皮衣，买封面诡异的唱片。这些在当时我们那个闭塞的小城市可说极为另类，即使相对于父母的口味来说仍是如此。可他们都没骂我，我也就自顾自沉迷下去。

虽然没见家人搞音乐，可不知为何家里放置着许多乐器。我小时候弹过一会儿钢琴，自从迷上摇滚之后，有天不自觉地拿起了贝斯，然后被那低沉的声音吸引了。

我平素对什么都兴趣一般，可一旦决心做什么就会义无反顾。那时候每天脑子里就想着贝斯，找了教材和懂贝斯的酒吧大人教，练习时间从不少于8小时。可说是人生经历里值得大书特书的一笔。父母亲看我这么喜欢，倒也随我去。直到我后来认识了很多人，了解到他们曾和家人做过多大的斗争，受过多少伤害。我才明白自己有多么幸运。

母亲说我是个摸不透想法的孩子这点我很赞同，因为我也搞不懂自己。平时也会开开心心和朋友去骑单车钓鱼什么的，但还是觉得独处的时候最自在。尤其在练了贝斯之后，一个人呆在房间里，听着低沉的声音回荡，便觉得一切都是浮云，心情也轻松起来。

日本到底是个讲究合群从众的社会，在市里的中学，我很快成了异类。老师也苦口婆心地说青少年叛逆期什么的，甚至最后找上家来。但我觉得很奇怪，我不是为了叛逆才这么打扮的，只是喜欢Nikki所以想像他那样而已。

母亲温和地笑笑：“Hiroshi是很乖巧的孩子，不会去闹事的。他只是喜欢这样的装束而已。”

“可这种奇怪发型是违反了校规！”老师寸步不让，我有点恼怒。腹中涌起一股不知何来的劲头，径直跑到厨房拿把剪刀出来“咔咔咔”把长发剪得凌乱不堪扔到老师面前，然后好好地正跪着：“请问这样您满意了吗？”

母亲最终带我去理发店把乱发全部修短了，平时不怎么说话的我抓着母亲的手说对不起，母亲笑道：“我也搞不清楚Hi酱的心思呢，只是相信Hi酱而已。”

我抓着衣角道：“无论如何都想试着搞乐队，已经凑了成员，以后会有很多排练需要。”

母亲惊讶道：“诶？已经可以组乐队了吗？呀那短头发会不会影响演出？”

我看着母亲笑道：“我可以去弄顶假发~”

到了高中，和nov他们组了个乐队，时不时便去大阪表演，几天不回家的事也常有。母亲有点担心，但还是默许着。Paranoia在地下也算是有点小名气，最后还搞了张专辑出来。可以说我的青少年时光，虽然有不顺心的事，但总体还是按着自己心意过了。

然后到了1990年，我遇见了Hide桑。  
\---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

98年后，Heath沉默了两年之久，很多人都不能理解。这两年，只怕除了我和Pata桑，他基本没见过别人。

啊不对，有关于Hide桑的节目，他还是有出席，并且表现得一如常态。只是为什么要戴上大帽子，大墨镜呢？

在镜头前，他可以比较流畅地谈起Hide桑。可是每当我走进他黑压压的屋子，我能感到的只有颓丧的气息。

除了间中成功拉他起来吃饭之外，其余的时间就一直躺在床上带着耳机不理世事。我看着他只管沉溺在自己的世界不肯出来，纵是心疼也毫无办法。也曾问Pata桑怎么办，他倒是老神在在地说：“别操心这家伙，再没比他更坚强的人了。”

“可现在这模样我怕他出毛病。”我着急道。

Pata桑眨眨眼，揶揄道：“Sugizo，我倒怕你关心则乱呢。”拿起桌上的啤酒喝了一口，“Heath是我见过最需要个人空间的家伙之一。他不需要别人的安慰，但需要绝对的个人空间让自己消化一切，然后重建。”

“我知道你是怎么想的，但你若真心想他好，还是让他一个人呆着吧。”

我叹了口气，Pata桑悠悠道：“相信他吧Sugizo，无论被逼到怎样的绝境，他都不会倒下的。”

“但那是Hide桑啊！他——”我戛然住口，这不适合拿来说。大哥过世，我们都同样伤心，可是我们现在还能站在这里好好说话，是因为心里还有重要的人。但对那家伙而言，只怕……

“Sugizo啊，虽然在X里我就像个不管事的老头子，可我确实偏疼Heath那家伙多点。”Pata桑抬起一贯无神的双眼，“Taiji是个捣蛋鬼，Heath是个乖小孩。人说捣蛋的孩子招人疼，于是那个安静的就被忽视。Heath进来之后确实不在意什么，可我能看出来他不是不觉得受伤的，只是因着某种重要的信念而去刻意忽略排除。你明白我的意思？”

我点点头，Pata带着怀念般的神情继续说道。

“我们都知道，其实他通透得很。这家伙以前和现在一样，觉得伤心了生气了也不闹事，一个人关在屋子里一天。我也不爱哄人，就把小铁拎过来扔给他。他和小铁呆一会，没事人一样出来，照样傻乎乎的。”这么说着，Pata桑表情越加温和起来。“把所有的痛苦埋葬在心底，然后以更开放包容的心情站起来，这才是这家伙真正的本事啊。”

我想起曾经问过他关于solo的问题，穿过迷雾寻找光明。

他憨憨地说自己也不清楚要追寻什么，其实他是知道的吧。一个全新的、强大的自己。

不会企求他人的赞赏和追随，不会被他人的意见左右，遵循自己的道路前进。所谓“光明”啊“目标”啊是什么完全无所谓，重要的是不断前行的自己而已。他现在，一定是漫游在黑夜中，让痛苦穿过身体，沉降到厚重的大地上。然后，重新开始跋涉。

我笑起来，自从大哥过世后第一次发自内心地笑。

Pata桑拍拍我的头，说道：“当然，说是这么说，但继续呆在他身边吧Sugizo。他比你想象得需要你。”

“？”

Pata扔了一串钥匙过来，“他最怕你这样的了，虽然不擅长应对别人的关心。可是不代表他讨厌。我是不管他了，你自己搞定吧。”

\------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

整个人好像在浸入深海当中，周遭一片黑暗。可我开始觉得安心。

耳中传来恍如工厂打桩的声音，啊对了，是Nine Inch Nails。在黑暗中，这种机械的声音显得冰冷，却有种让人沉静的魔力。

哈哈Tret Reznor真是天才~ 

“Heath桑，起来吃饭吧。”一把温柔的声音传来，可是有点不合时宜啊我想着。

“我”在脑中的大海里飘荡着，只想沉于幽黑深处，哪里也不想去。

时不时有鲜红的色彩一闪而过，那是Hide桑的颜色。

只要能安静地看着这色彩，让我做什么都愿意。这个信念，从见到Hide桑那刻便贯彻到现在。

怎么会有这么有趣的人呢，我在自己编织的梦里笑着。不管不顾地闹，出事了就拍屁股走人让别人遭殃。和Hide桑一起，每天都是七上八下的，我引以自豪的淡泊平静完全失去控制， 但嘴边的笑容却停不下来。

只想看这个人嘻哈闹腾的样子，有他在就无所谓别的事情。

Hide桑在合奏后叫我进X时，我反而冷静下来开始思考。加入X将会造成巨大的改变，不是对我的事业而言，而是对内心世界。我知道自己一旦决定就会不顾一切的性子，因此做决定时反而特别审慎。

用两个月考虑了所有可能的结果，无论哪一样都无法和Hide桑的请求相比。因此我答应了。

无论是艰巨的录音还是外界的批判都置若罔闻。有时候会有说的特别过分的话出现，但只要关上门听着音乐，很快就会被过滤在脑后。

和X的大家在一起我很高兴，Yoshiki桑的才华和他的脾气一样一流，但我喜欢他会在亲近的人面前露出孩子气这个特点；Toshi桑很温柔细腻，但我喜欢他上广播爱说荤话，抖S吐槽大家这个特点；Pata桑是我见过最摇滚的人，任何事都是My Pace，但我喜欢他懒洋洋喝酒的样子，还有小铁。

这些都是Hide桑带给我的宝物。拿什么给我都不会换。即使有一天大家分开，他们每个人对我都是独一无二的珍宝。

“Heath桑，不吃饭身体会撑不住的。”温和的声音再次传来。

啊啊，别说傻话，我自己的身体我知道。就算一星期不吃也不会死。这声音是Sugizo吧，为什么要用这些不要紧的事打扰我的梦呢？

恍惚听到门关上的声音，我懒得理会，全心拥抱梦中那抹红色。

不知混沌浮沉了多久，“我”仿佛做了一个冗长的梦后醒来，黑暗静谧的房间一如现在波澜不惊的情绪。那抹鲜红色，被好好地保存在内心深处，不会再有任何无聊的思绪触及它。 

慢慢爬起来走到客厅，正想着肚子有点饿，就看到饭桌上摆着方包。打开冰箱，有三明治酱和火腿片，还有番茄。正好可以做三明治了，我想着。

方包边上有张纸条：“不知道Heath桑什么时候会起来，就先弄点三明治材料放着，您饿了可以做来吃。SGZ”

这人真是……就算肚子饿我还是有力气出去买东西吃的……把材料叠起来后塞进嘴里，传来的味道很熟悉。我想起这是我跟他说过的喜欢的搭配，然后鼻子就不争气地酸涩起来。

妈的什么时候变得这么不争气了，不就一个三明治吗？这时开门声传来，我揉揉鼻子，对了，Pata桑有备用钥匙的。谁知进来的是Sugizo。他睁大双眼看着我，跟看外星人一样，手里还傻气地拎着两杯饮料。

“Heath桑起来了？”他放下饮料问道。“啊抱歉，Pata桑最近有活动，就把钥匙给了我。”

“哦，也无所谓啦，反正我家里也没啥好偷的。”我扁扁嘴道。

他笑得很温柔，我才想起这个人应该承受着同样的伤痛，现在却在为我着想。有点不好意思，他的心意我不是不清楚，但也不知道可以说什么，便扬扬手中的三明治问：“要吃吗？”

他点点头，“正好也买了两杯饮料。”

两个人默默地吃完东西，我完全没有想清理的心思。一股不知从何而来的力量驱使我走到他面前，抱着双手亲吻他的嘴唇。

他呆在原地一会，拆开我的手抱紧。我闭上眼睛任他动作，是自毁还是求生，完全搞不清楚，也许两者都有吧。Sugizo热情之中带着温存，我却始终感到一阵隔阂。

再没有可坦然相对的人，即使铸就一个全新的自己，学习接受他人，也带着似有似无的隔阂。

从今天开始，要好好看着脚下，走上只有一人的道路。

Sugizo，如果你仍愿意，那就在旁一直看着我吧。

\------------------------------- ---------------------------

有时我会有种错觉，98年那个Heath，真的存在过吗？但不管怎么说，现在的Heath，和98年以前的他，存在着一个断层。照Hide桑所说的，我应该可以认为，无论过去还是现在的Heath，都是我眼前这个名叫森江博的人的一部分吧。

我靠在床背上，他缩成一团躺在我大腿上闭眼休憩。我学着他发呆的样子，思绪游回到00年，那年Luna Sea解散，大家各自进行Solo活动。我和X的人一样，失去了可以回去的母舰。

最后一场演唱会结束后，在有点轻松感之余，却免不了伤感。人真是矛盾的生物，被许多事物束缚着，却又为那样的束缚感到安心。如果是他的话，只怕是反着来想的吧。我微笑着抚摸他的头发，指缝间渗着凉意。

不，对于一个特别的人来说，他可能宁愿被束缚着也说不定。低头看着膝上的人，坚毅的脸被岁月刻上了痕迹。十年间他平静地进行各种活动，在小小的live house里挥洒着汗水。无论是作为贝斯手还是vocal，除了那条肩带，再不见X的痕迹。

“悠，我想换经纪公司了。”他揉揉眼睛，说道。

“你醒了？”

“我没睡啦。”

我没问他想换的原因，业界和音乐人，太多说不清的纠葛。但这件事却引发了第二年的脱退骚动，甚至连FC也被侵入篡改。一时间，批评的，闲话的，各种声音纷至沓来。

他没说什么，闭门不出。我知道他生气了。Yoshiki桑在四川，打电话过来说：“Sugizo你给我看好他。那个破经纪公司拽什么拽！演出照旧，我说了算！”

我告诉他Yoshiki桑的话，他一言不发，过了一会儿，他说：“悠，我是没想到辜负了5月2号这么重要的一天的人，会是我自己，我只是对自己很生气而已。”

我忍不住抱紧他，两人沉默了很久。

5月2号演出前准备时，他一声不响地调试着贝斯，嘴唇紧抿。Toshi桑一直逗他开心，他也只是笑了笑后继续沉默。

直到开场前，场外传来了“hi——su！”的呼声。那一刻，我看到他有点动容。

Pata桑拍拍他背笑道：“跟Toshi一起出去吧！”

他点点头，走上台前深吸一口气，露出开朗的笑容。旁白说道“On Bass, Heath”时，观众齐声高喊。声势超过了以往任何一场live。

到了Rose of Pain演奏时，他边拨弄着贝斯，边眼泪直淌。这回的贝斯声没了温柔从容，反而变得激越而充满愤怒。

“这是从未有过的事情，我只在Hide酱的葬礼上见过他流泪。”Yoshiki桑在后台看着监控电视，喃喃道：“Heath这家伙能哭出来，看来真是十分情绪激动啊。”

“他自责了很久。”我平静说道。

大将眼圈有点红：“嗯，我知道。大家都把他当亲弟弟一样，更别说Hide酱了，绝不会为了点无聊小事让他离开。”

一曲完毕，他拿起贝斯，对观众比起“X”的手势后走下台。我拿了手帕上前给他擦眼泪，他平时不喜当众的亲密举动，但这回没有抗拒，只是站在那里。

“大家都相信你不是那样的人。”我低声说。

他吸吸鼻子，跟可怜的小动物似的。喂！先生你已经四十多岁了好不！我捏捏他的脸，他不好意思地笑起来。Yoshiki桑走过来，说着：“我们几个要一直在一起。”然后拥抱他。他有点困窘地任Yoshiki桑抱着，一边说：“Yoshiki桑身上好多汗。”

Yoshiki桑敲他一记：“你作死哦。”一边笑得灿烂。

那天晚上，他破天荒跑下台和饭们击掌，一边奔跑一边嘴里喊着“谢谢”。我拿着Hide桑的公仔走在花道上。望着虚空，心里默默想着：“大哥，你不在之后，这家伙也被大家好好宠着呢。Hiroshi那么的喜欢你，尊敬你。你在天上也要玩得高兴点。”

拿起手中公仔的一只手向台下挥动，荧光棒组成的一个个“X”在黑压压的人海上漂浮着。“大哥，X没有结束，有Yoshiki桑在，Toshi桑在，Pata桑在，Hiroshi在，我也在，还要继续下去呢。”

Hiroshi跑回台上，去后台拿了印着Hide桑形象的毛巾披在身后再次出来致意。我跑去他那边的花道，和他拥抱。

“悠，一直以来谢谢你。”他低声在我耳边说道。

我没来得及回应他就跑开了，这人真是，这年纪了还害羞什么╮(╯_╰)╭

\------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------

“Hiroshi，你真的来了~”

“说得跟我不会来似的。”他撅着嘴顶回我一句，然后微笑道：“很棒的live啊！是悠的风格。”

称赞都特别言简意赅，但我知道他每个字都是真的。

“这样的live，我就绝对做不来呢。”

“哪里哪里，Hiroshi的live绝对火热多了。”我搭住他的肩膀，问道：“肚子饿了吗？要不要去吃饭？”

“也好，有点想吃烧烤呢。”

“去吧去吧。”

Hiroshi吃相很斯文，可食量一点都不含糊。我无奈说即使认识你这么久还是想吐槽为什么吃这么多都可以不胖。他笑道从小就这样，估计天生的体质问题。

“我以前的外号是‘基督’呢！”他咽下一片牛舌，说道。

“哈哈哈，骨瘦如柴吗，现在也还是这样呢。”

“没办法啊，母亲也一直担心，但见我一直都不生什么病才放心下来。”

“说起你的母亲，我听说当年extasy summit时她有来给你打气呢。”

他不好意思地笑：“是有啦……她这人，呃……比较时髦。”

“真好啊，有开明的妈妈。我一直都觉得Hiroshi身上有种罕见的安定感，这也许和家里人的支持离不开关系呢。”我其实是真的羡慕的，自己年少时要搞摇滚乐，差点和家里闹翻。

他似乎更窘迫起来：“唉，有时候也蛮困扰呢……支持什么的放在心里就好了，不需要这么出位的。”

我知道他最苦手别人对他真情流露，便用深情的语调说：“可是Hiroshi来看我的Live，我倒是相当高兴呢~”

他羞赧道：“我也不是不高兴，但家里人来看表演，总是有点不自在呢。也许我真是个怪人吧，明明家人支持是好事，但实在不太喜欢这样。”

“其实Hiroshi是想区分不同的领域吧，有家人专属的领域，有面对观众和饭的领域，有X的领域，有朋友的领域。如果领域之间重叠，会不知道怎么应对吧。”

他歪头想了想，“大概是这样的感觉。”

“那如果我来看Hiroshi的live呢？”我逗他。

他认真地考虑着，最后说道：“啊还是不要了……如果你真要来，别让我知道。”

“所以我也有个专属的领域吗？”

他又好气又好笑地看着我：“别臭美啦！”然后低头饮酒。

两人沉默许久，Hiroshi抬头道：“ 你那时怎么知道我喜欢Hide桑的。”

他突然提起这个两人一向默契避开的话题让我有点尴尬，但Hiroshi既然直接面对了，那我也再没必要掩饰。

“你看Hide桑的神情和别人不一样。”

“是吗”他低头轻笑：“原来这么明显，我还以为自己隐藏得很好。”

“没有人在重要的人面前可以真正掩饰得好。”我认真说道。

他咧嘴，“Hide桑……真是个十分闹腾的人呢，任谁都Hold不住。”

惊讶于他这么说时并未带有伤感的情绪，因此我没作声。

“明明闹起来的时候闹翻天，可需要的时候却非常可靠。跟Hide桑在一起，无论何时何地都可以笑开怀。”他边说边笑，“我从小到大都被认为是个怪人，但不知为何和Hide桑一起时没有那种隔阂感，什么想法都可以顺畅地说出来，什么想法都不会被先入为主地评判。也许就像行星上一个孤独的人遇到了可相谈的对象那么激动兴奋吧。”

“我知道Hide桑喜欢着别人，但老实说我没在意。无论Hide桑喜欢谁都好，他在我心中都是特别的存在，是一切行动的首要考虑对象。现在想想，那段时光真是非常充实，心里有依赖的对象，有X的大家，有朋友们，那时还有悠。”

Hiroshi述说时，眼睛带着光彩。我问道：“那时候我在你心里是怎样？”

他促狭道：“那时候我觉得悠是我苦手的类型呢，无论何时都应对得体温和从容。老实说是有点讨厌啊，这种精英感。”

“觉得我讨厌怎么还招待我吃三明治？”

“诶？那时候不知道你是那么婆妈的人啊~一天到晚管这管那~”他反应很快，立即揶揄我。

“好啊，原来Hiroshi很能说会道嘛~”我气得牙痒痒，抬手掐他脸。

“哎哟——”他扭曲脸直叫唤。我明知他在装，终是不忍，松手问道：“你为什么突然说起这些？”

他翘起嘴角：“也没什么，只是觉得能说，想说而已。”

我笑了，给他和自己倒了一杯酒。举杯道：“那么为了闹腾的Hide桑——”

他笑得眯起眼睛，也一起举杯：“嗯，为了闹腾的Hide桑——”

“干杯！ ”  
\---------------------END------------------------------

番外

“果然是个麻烦的家伙！”我将手中的香烟用力摁灭。

眼前这个长相普通清秀的人颤抖了一下，没有再说话。

91年底，Yoshiki单独约我出来，让我退队。

给我折腾烦了吧，明明自己也是个折腾的家伙。

“雪，下得有点大呢。”他呆呆看着窗外，说着和刚才话题风马牛不相关的话。

我也一时无法思考，反而少有地理智问道：“那么贝斯怎么办。”

“我也不知道，要找吧。”

“喂喂连后路都没安排好就让我退，你也够可以的。真觉得人家想进来？”

他委屈地一瘪嘴，“哼，X要人，想进来的还不一大把？！”

“那都不是你想要的人吧。”我知道他这人，别扭任性得可以。

“Taiji，我怎么觉得这么冷呢？”他喃喃低语。我却失去了拥抱他的力气。

几个月后，我听说X找到了新贝斯手，是那个Heath，森江博。

我认识这个人，瘦不拉几的安静小子。“怎么找这样的？”Yoshiki搞什么，居然找个和X的image不相干的人。

“Hide桑介绍的。”有个朋友告诉我。

“Hide吗……？”这个人的任何行为我都不奇怪，只是奇怪优秀的人很多，偏找个不起眼的。

“森江，要加油啊！好好干，不管怎样咱们没人看不起你。”一个男声声泪俱下地说话，听得我一身鸡皮疙瘩。等等，森江？

我此时正缩在一个酒吧的角落里喝闷酒，没想Media Youth的人也在。

我窥了一眼，Heath一身黑服坐在吧台边上，旁边是Daisuke他们。

“对不起大家了。”黑衣青年抿嘴说道。

“来来来，大家一起干一杯！”

喂喂这种壮士一去不复返的氛围是闹哪样……我不禁滴汗。

“我好担心你被人嚼舌头啊！”

“诶，这很正常啦，Taiji桑这么厉害。”他一脸呆相，淡然安慰着同伴。

“Hide桑应该会照顾你的，要好好得啊！”

青年露出灿烂的笑容，“嗯！我一点也不担心！”

酒席散后，我跟在他后面（尾行？！），直到周遭没人，才出声道：“Heath。”

他回头，一看是我，便弯腰鞠躬：“Taiji桑。”

我懊恼自己的冲动，这样叫住他其实也没什么想要说的，只是一直有点莫名的在意。

“Taiji桑，请问有什么事吗？”他站直，疑惑地问道。

“你……唉加油吧。”调头就走。

“Taiji桑…..为什么会放弃？”他的声音从身后传来，平平淡淡的语调，仿佛只是漫不经心地问。

我回身，倒也不隐瞒，“没什么，处不下去了，再继续也是某个人的累赘。”

他点点头，再次鞠躬，然后转身离开。我看着那道细瘦的背影，大声道：“那你，又为了什么进X？”

身影顿住，片刻，低沉然而带着青涩音色的声音说道：“因为某个人的邀请。”

“所以什么都不怕了？哈哈我还真是被小看了呢。”我颓然笑着。

“不是，Taiji桑是我心中最强的贝斯手。只是这和我进不进X没有关系。”说完，身影凛然挺立，然后逐渐远去。

“这小子……”我不禁笑出来，还真不是一般的骨气啊。

“于是也请你们多多照顾他了，唉唉我真是大方╮(╯_╰)╭”

点燃了一根香烟，我慢慢走回家。

明明是六月份，为什么会觉得冷呢？


End file.
